the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Hitoki
'Approval:' 7/20/16 3 feats bori v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Hitoki has a height of 4'6" and weighs 85 lbs. He has a skinny/medium build, where he has no distinct muscles, mostly because he never works out. His eyes have a dark red color and he has black hair, which is usually messy and all over the place because he sleeps so much. For clothes, he wears shorts and a t shirt. Over it, he has a large hoodie on. The hoodie is oversized and unique. It's front part comes all the way up so that it covers his mouth when fully zipped up and the hood is so big that it comes all the way over his head so it covers his eyes. He wears normal ninja sandals(?) and has his leaf headband around his head. (Duh!) The hoodie he wears has a large hidden leaf village symbol on the back of it, and while the symbol's color is a dark black, the hoodie itself, has a color that can be best described as a hue of red that is very faded(maroonish red?). His shorts are gray in color and the t shirt varies depending on what shirt he picks. However, Hitoki will usually never take off his hoodie, so the t shirt is usually a mystery. Personality wise, he is very easygoing and chill but he is very lazy. He doesn't want to do any extra work and loves to nap; all the time! He is always cheerful and positive, unless you get him mad, in which case he bout to whip out a whole can of whoopass on you! But, anger, or any emotion other than a dreamy happiness is rare coming from Hitoki. He doesn't really care for much, and is only a ninja so he gets to travel and can use his skills to get money. His dream is to have enough chakra control so that he can create a chakra hammock and keep it up indefinitely. Disclaimer! The picture on the side is only because Shino wears the hoodie (kinda) that I want my character to wear. He does not wear those goggles, nor does the color match. Also, imagine that the clothes he is wearing is one singular hood instead of two separate jackets. Stats (Total:34) ' '''Strength: 1 ' 'Speed: 8 ' 'Chakra Levels: 10 ' 'Chakra Control: 9 ' 'Endurance: 6 ' '''CP: 70 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Static Release ' '''Genin 2: Chakra Manipulation ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Spark Travel - The user launches a spark of Static chakra from his body over a surface, like a floor or a wall. As long as the user remains in physical contact with the surface, he can control the path the spark will take. (20 CP) # Chakra barrier – The user charges chakra into their hands, weaving it quickly in front of them, creating a 'net' of chakra. This 'net' can 'catch' intermediate jutsu, (up to 20 CP) and block intermediate Taijutsu (up to 20 str) (20cp, 10cp to maintain) (20 CP) # Static Burst - A mid-long range attack creating a beam of static electricity. The attack travels quickly through the air and produces little sound. (10 CP) Equipment *(3) Chakra Pill *(2) Lightning Tag *(1) Kunai Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 4000 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 7' *'Banked: ' *'Reset Day: Monday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' 'RP and Other: 1 ' 08/02/16 - Serene(https://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/4tooyy/serene/) - 1 QP and 500 Ryo Sqaud 1 Meet up(https://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/4t82tu/konoha_squad_1_meeting/)- 3 QP and 1500 Ryo 2 Mission -1 qp for shitty behavior( https://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/4wtx2g/squad_2_around_the_back/d6xu0s2?context=10) 3 qp and 2000 Ryo '''History and Story Hitoki's childhood is an anomaly. He grew up on the streets of Konoha with no parents and guidance. He knows his way around town, but hasn't seen much past it. Even with all the hardships he faced in life, he has a smile on the face. It might be because that's the only way one can be happy in that situation, but also because he has quite a thick head. He has never met his parents and the only person with any connection to him was the landlady that let him stay at her place. The landlady said that, she found him passed out on her front stoop, with his clothes shredded and cuts and bruises all over him. When he woke up, a couple days later, Hitoki said that he didn't remember anything from before that night. That night was when Hitoki was a five year old. He then grew up, either living with the landlady or on the streets. He grew fond of sleeping because then, he could dream. Usually, he could control his dreams or the dreams were always positive, cheerful and happy. However, sometimes, he had nightmares that he could not escape out of. Nightmares that he could not remember. Hitoki only knew he had nightmares when people shook him awake because he was screaming, crying, sweating and thrashing around in his sleep. Hitoki decided at around age 10 that he wanted to be a ninja. He decided on that route because it would give him some easy money, and the landlady was pushing him to explore his natural talent with chakra. Hitoki had flashy about him, chakra wise. The air around him would always fill up with static electricity whenever he got too full of emotions. And, even though he never really realized it, he had some type of Kekkai Genkai running through his blood that gave him a deeper control of static electricity. He was very successful in Ninja academy and graduated at the age of 12. After getting his headband from the school and being an official ninja, he looked upon the world, to explore and enjoy it. Category:Character